Cold
by NaLuLoverNaLiHater
Summary: It's winter now. Everything feels cold for our celestial mage. Even a very hot fire cant warm her. Now , she gonna end this all. "Minna.. have fun with Lisanna.." It's the last word she says. – My very first second story of fairy tail. *My head smacked by readers*


Lucy P.O.V

Hi , my name is Lucy Heartfilia..

I'm 17 years old now.

I'm a member of Fairy Tail , A wizard guild. And currently , the strongest wizard guild ever.

Now i'm on my way to the guild. I hear the news that today is the worst snow storm ever. But i insisted to go to the guild , even if i know that everyone will ignore me..

Ever since Lisanna back , the guild members start stop talking to me and always seen to talk with Lisanna. Especially Natsu..

I open the guild doors and i found just a few people here. I sighed.

"Morning , everyone..." I said slowly , because i know they wont answer me. Especially Natsu. He's the person i love , but , he love Lisanna , and not me. I understand that clearly , Lisanna is his best friend when he's a kid! She's the girl that very close to Natsu. I kind of jealous actually , but i must happy for them , even if it hurts to me.

I see them laughing , smiling , and talk . I smiled . And then i see Mira jane , i call her but.. As usual , she ignored me because Lisanna called her. At least say 'Wait a minute , Lisanna called me!' ! That will make me a little better. All this thoughts , leading me to think about i'm Lisanna's replacement.

I'm sure , just a little while again , they will kick me out from the team. After a little while again , everyone will kick me out from the guild. I'm sure of it , i dont have a doubt.

I rested my head at the Bar's table and close my eyes.

"I..t's...really...cold...today..." I said while warming my self. I notice that my voice already changing because of the cold. I warm my self with my hands , but no use. So , decided to call my warmest spirit.

"*cough* .. Gate of the *cough* Lion...*cough* I open.. *cough* thee! *cough*" I said and Loke showed up right behind me.

"Hello , prin..- whoa! So cold! You can survive from this cold!? By the way... do you need me to warm you up?" Loke said with a worried face and i nodded , i dont have any energy left to say something. And then he hugs me.

"Whoa! Your so cold! Why dont you ask Natsu..?" He said and i flinched when he said Natsu. I pointed at Natsu that now hugging Lisanna and Loke nodded.

"I see... I'm sorry.." Loke said and he hugs me again. His body feels so warm.. But not as warm like Natsu..

"Hey , do you see Lucy?" I hear Natsu said from the table he come from. This is it , this is the time , now he must be want to kick me out from the team...

"Loke.. please go back..?" I said slowly and he nodded. With a force , i yelled "Natsu.. I'm here!" and he look anywhere but the bar. I yelled again "NATSU! AT THE BAR!" And he looks at me. He quickly run towards me .

"I didnt see you for a while now. Are you okay?" He said with a worried face and he put his hands on my face. I looked down , i cant tell him that i'm really cold , yet i cant tell him that i'm fine either.

"You're so cold! Here , let me hug you. I'm sure you will warm." He said and he pull me for a hug. I cant say anything nor move. What is this feeling?

Usually , when Natsu hugged me , it feels warm, very warm and .. like it's full with love. But this... I cant feel any warm.. or the love...

"By the way , Lisanna asked you something right...?" I said slowly. And he nodded with a light blush. Wait , Blush? I never see Natsu blush since that time , when he ask me to summon Virgo and dig the ground to pick that embarrasing pictures at Fairy Tail.

"Natsu... do you like someone..?" I said and he turn his head towards me.

"Of course , why everyone in the guild become my friend if i dont like them?" He said while smiling and i face palmed.

"Not like that , Natsu. Someone you like in my definition is , if you near them , your heart skipped a beat, that person can make you blushed , and...you feel jealous when someone else near them.. do you have person like that?" I said , and he nodded. I wasnt hoping that he will say my name ,um, well , maybe kinda ,but if he really says Lisanna , please just make me got hypotermia .

"I have , but its a secret. Do you have someone you like?" He smiled and i looked down.

"I have.. but he seems to like someone else ..and not me.. he always with that girl , and never spend time with me again..." I said and he rubbed my head.

"Ooh... how about we tell each other the name of the people we like?" Natsu sad and i just... 'Eeeh!?'

"Ah , i , i think we cannot do that..! Um , i , i have to go home , bye!" I quickly said while running to the door.

"Wait , Lucy! It's freezing outside! Dont.." I cant hear his voice anymore because i was quite far from the guild now. He's right... it's very c..c.. ..

"D..D..D..izzy... I...c..c...a..n.t...co...ntrol... my... head... it's like... my head just been...smashed...by a train... ngh... oh no.. i'm gonna fall..ngh!..to the river this way...ngh! oh no! I guess this is the end... huh.."

"Minna.. have fun with Lisanna.."after i said that ,i fall to the freezing river..

After a while , i hear some voice like.. Natsu? That voice called me over and over..

"Lucy! Hold on! Fire dragon's roarr!" That voice yelled and suddenly i feel water around me heating up . And i feel something touch my skin , it's like a hand , carrying me like, bridal style...

And then i feel that person running. Maybe to the guild?

"Minna! Lucy needs help! Wendy!" I hear that person yelled , now i'm sure that person is Natsu.

"Natsu..?" I whisper , but my voice wont come out.

And Natsu run again , it seems now to the infirmary.

"Lucy-san...she so pale...What happen to her, Natsu-san?" Ah , that is Wendy's voice..

"She fall to the river. Please help her.." I hear Natsu said ...Natsu , isnt the person you like is Lisanna?

And then , i feel heat filling my body.

I start to say something .. "Wendy...are you there...?" and then i feel a pair of hands holding mine. I start to open my eyes and.. "N..Natsu..?!" I said.

"Lucy , i told you to dont leave , right? *sigh* I'm so worried about you , you know.." He said while his face shows sadness and dissapointment at the same time.

"why..." I said slowly and my tears already flowing out.

"WHY YOU HELP ME?!" I yelled and his face shows more sadness.

I'm expecting to say that he gonna say 'Because i'm your nakama!' , but... it doesnt , he say... what i didnt expected. "BECAUSE YOU ARE THE ONE I LOVE!"He yelled.

L..LOVE?!

My eyes went wide , he loves me?! And not Lisanna?!

"You love me?" I asked and he nodded.

"You love Lisanna?" I asked and he shake his head.

I quickly hug him and say "I love you too!"

And then he pushed me a little and put his hand on my face and he closing his face with mine.

When i realized , i already kissing him. After we done kissing, i quickly ask Natsu.

"Natsu , where do you learn how to do that?" And he blushed.

"I learn it from Mira , Erza , and Lisanna. " He said.

"And Gray , Gildarts and Laxus taught me something too , you know.." He put his seductive face again. DAFUQ?!

"Oh yeah ? what is it then?" I asked and he suddenly push me down to the bed. E..EH?! THEY TAUGHT HIM 'THAT' ?!

And he closing his face to mine to kiss me again.

"I'll show you that~" He said and after that we kiss again.

And when he start open my clothes , there's a sound from the door. Shit!?

"Sshh! They gonna make they're little Nashi!" That voice , Lisanna?! I blushed.

"Just Ignore us!" That voice , Mira , Erza , Gray , Wendy , and Happy?!

And then they slammed the door.

"Well , where were we? Ah , here~" Natsu said while open my clothes again

**THE END**

**Do you really think i will put 'that' scene in this story? HELL NOOO!**

**Oh , and thank you if you even reading this story , and Fav or Follow , or review! **

**I have another story , it's called 'Don't Ignore Me!' . Would you check it out?**

**Now i'm start to write another fanfiction , Fairy Tail of course , the plot is about... well , i dont know , can you help me pleaseee ?! **

**Actually , i want to write a story about Christmas , but... i dont have the idea on how , so i just make winter. By the way , i write this while i have a fever. And the temperature is soooo cold , that's when i have the idea to write this story :)**

**Okay , by the way , if you want to request Fairy Tail girls drawing , you can ask me :) If the boys , i cant draw them , i only can draw the girls. Or if you want to request another anime girls drawing , you can ask me. But please , the hair~ don't request something i cant~ **

**Okay , bye , see you later~**

- **NaLuLoverNaLiHater **


End file.
